tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lab Rat Ch.2
Snaptrap woke up, he was tied up in the attic. Snaptrap: Oh Great! What did I do to get in trouble?! (he started to naw on the rope, but it was too strong!) Stupid Mommy! Always gotta ground me for no reason! (his temper started to rise) Snaptrap was flexing every muscle he could! He finally got free! Snaptrap: Whoa......... (Snaptrap was astonished, then he smiled) Cool........I got superpowers! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHHAHAAHA! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! It was mourning at T.U.F.F. HQ everyone was getting ready to defend Petropolis from evil doers. Dudley was walking with Kitty down the hall. They were heading towards the parking lot. Kitty was still sort of devestated after Dudley ran away from her. Dudley hasn't made eye contact with her ever since either, but Dudley wanted to let Kitty know his actual feelings towards her....... so he tried to start a conversation.... Dudley: Hey, Kitty remember our first mission? Kitty nodded Dudley: Man! Is Snaptrap so easy to defeat! ( He tried to get each other in a good mood) Kitty: I know right! He thinks he's got us beat and then .......he screws himself up! (both chuckle) Dudley was glad Kitty was still his friend: You know its getting kinda boring.......stopping Snaptrap all the time. Kitty thought about it. She started to think the same way. Snaptrap is too easy for Dudley and Kitty. Keswick also walking down the hall. Keswick: Agents P-pp-p-puppy and Katswell looks like its gonna be a slow day for crime. Kitty: Why is that? Keswick chuckles: Snaptrap is grounded by his mother! Can you belive that! (chuckles more) And he says he's the most EEEEEEVVVIIIIIILLLL MIIIIIND IN ALL OF PETROPOLIS! (mimicing Snaptrap). Keswick walked away laughing. Dudley a little down: I still get grounded by my mom.....(sigh) Kitty: Don't let that put you down.....your still a super-awesome T.U.F.F. Agent! Dudley: Thanks Kitty, your my best friend. Kitty: Your my best freind to......Let's go patrol the city! (Kitty managed to hold back her tears of joy and the urge to hug Dudley) Dudley: Awesome! (The both got to the T.U.F.F. Moblie and drove off.) After a couple hours of patroling they heard an alarm! Dudley: Over there Kitty! The bank! (Kitty stomped on the gas and reached the Bank in no time!) Kitty: Its Bird Brain! Dudley: Your going down OLD-MAN! (Dudley pounced on him and captured all of his minions!) Bird Brain: I AM NOT OLD!!!! I AM 23!!!!!!! Kitty: 23 or not your going to jail! (The T.U.F.F. Troopers came and took every one of Bird Brian's minions) After, Kitty was outstanded by Dudley's quick-manner of stopping Bird Brain! Kitty: Dudely you were amazing! Your the best crime-fighter ever ( She was giving Dudley extra encouragement) Dudley: I am only doing my job! (both went back to the T.U.F.F. Moblie and drove off) Kitty: Hmmmm its still noon..........are you hungry? Dudley: Yeah I AM! (howls) What are we having!? Kitty: How about ......Meaty Moose! (Dudley cheers,) Kitty thought: He's just so innocent...... Dudley: I want THE NEW SUPER MEATY MOOSESTER! (They arrived and went to take a seat inside) Kitty: Whoa! Can you really eat all that! (she was intimidated by the size of the burger, It was piled high with two inch-thick patties, six strips of bacon, a ton of cheese and BBQ sauce!) Dudley: Sure! easy......(He started to bite into it!) Kitty: Wow......... ( Kitty was amazed that Dudley ate the burger bite by bite until he was finished! She looked down at her modest little burger) Dudley: That was gooooooodddd........ (but he felt like a slob......seeing how civilized and quite Kitty ate. Dudley wondered......."Maybe I should be more polite, and maybe Kitty will like me more!" Makes sense......if your Dudley) The Chief from the WristCom: Agents Puppy and Katswell! A madman is attacking the mall! You have to stop him! Kitty: On It! (Kitty looked a bit down .....she didn't get to finish her meal) Dudley: Are you okay? Kitty: I'm fine.....Lets go! (Kitty ran towards the T.U.F.F. Moblie and turned it on. Dudley got in and it was time to save lives!) Next Chapter >> Category:Fan fiction